Surprise: The Scavenger Hunt
by Ponchygirl
Summary: There's a costume party scavenger hunt at the mall. But it won't just be fun and games tonight the four friends find themselves having to solve a mystery and possibly arresting someone?
1. Chapter 1

Ponch and Jeb sat in the break room talking happily about something. Bear and Grossie were not that far away. "What's going on?" Bear asked.

"I don't know, I think they might be talking about tonight," Grossie replied.

"And what is so good about tonight?" Bear asked crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't like feeling like the odd one out, it seemed like ever since that night he had played a prank on Ponch, Ponch not only ignored him on purpose sometimes, but he also kept secrets from him and talked to Jeb about them quietly in front of Bear but made it hard to understand.

"I can't stand this…he's exactly like my mom was to me when she was upset…I never knew how to make things right. Dad had to straighten her out for me!" Bear said.

"See, this is why we call him 'mom' it fits sometimes," Grossie said with a laugh.

"Yeah but I think he hates it. And he knows we came up with it so that gives him more of a reason not to talk to us!" Bear said.

"Just act like you're not bothered and talk to him anyway. It'll make him realize what he's doing doesn't affect you," Grossie said.

"I don't know if you are an idiot or if you have good logic," Bear said with a sigh uncrossing his arms.

Ponch and Jeb got up from the table to walk past the two in the room. "See you guys tonight, and uh Bear don't forget to dress up, ok?" Ponch said.

"Dress up? What? Why?" Bear followed after them nearly chasing Ponch down. "What are you talking about?" he asked grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"Costume party, didn't Grossie tell you? There's a scavenger hunt and costume party at the mall tonight. First ten groups of four to get in will get to do it everyone after that will be out of luck cuz the doors close then. They'll open up again after," Ponch said.

"And you guys think this is a good idea? It sounds sketchy," Bear said.

"I'm sure it's perfectly safe. Besides Jeb is stoked about it and can't wait to get home and ready to leave. We'll leave a half hour early so we can ask any questions we need to," Ponch said.

Bear frowned. "And Grossie's coming too?"

"Yup, he'll be a chef, Jeb is a pirate, I'm a model, which honestly I don't really have to dress up much for that," Ponch said with a wink. "You be what you want, but remember you have to be in character or we lose points," Ponch said.

"Ok…" Bear was thinking how could he come up with something creative in this short amount of time?

oOoOo

The day seemed to go by like a blur to most of the officers. Especially Bear and when he got home from work he saw Grossie cooking dinner in a chef's outfit big white chefs hat and all. Jeb came up from the basement in a pirate costume, and shortly after Ponch emerged from his room in a very expensive nice pair of dark blue jeans, and a nice button up shirt to go with it. "Bear, if you're still confused just go put on something nice yet still comfortable and you can go as my manger. Just pretend you own me or something, ok?" Ponch said with a wink.

Bear sighed. "You know what fine, I've got nothing better to do," he said going and changing.

Ponch was already sitting in the kitchen complaining about how the food Grossie cooked was too fattening. "I'm on a feakin' diet man, you can't make me eat this! And grease is bad for me…I don't know why it just is, ok!"

Grossie looked at Ponch wide eyed. "Wow…ok then what do you want, a salad?"

"Sure I guess, if it's the only healthy thing you got." Ponch looked at Bear and smiled slightly. "Mr. Baricza said I can eat your junk food when I'm on vacation," he said.

"My junk food?" Grossie questioned.

"Yeah, that stuff is bad for me, it's gotta be junk food am I right?"

Bear laughed. "Omg, Ponch models aren't this bad!" he said. "I admit they do some crazy things, but this…this is insane!"

"I dated a model once, Barry she was exactly like this. I hope I see her tonight, she'll know how I feel," Ponch said.

Bear sighed.

Jeb laughed.

Grossie smiled. "Ponch, you're the best! I just wish Getraer and Jon could see this. He refused a ding dong!"

"Whoa, you're taking this being in character too seriously…" Bear said. He knew he had met Ponch's model girlfriend. She was always on a diet. And when she reached her goal she seemed to have set a new one. So there was no way ever she'd eat the 'fun food.'

Ponch laughed and shrugged. "I can eat as many as I want when I get home. Cuz then I'm on vacation," Ponch said with a wink.

Bear laughed. He sat next to Ponch and began eating.

They would be leaving for the mall soon, and it would be a very eventful night…

TO BE CONTINUED…

 _A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST FRIEND! I hope you are enjoying this series that I created. This special story will contain a lot of things from past stories as well as new things to learn. :'D AND don't worry the fun won't end here! After this multi chapter story is finished more stories will be posted until the next special day of yours this month that is also coming up very fast! I'm very happy to be doing this and once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANERRORHASOCCUREDLOADINGLIFE I hope your day is fantastic! Be looking for the next chapters. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the mall everyone was excited. Grossie was talking, Ponch was talking over him, and Bear tried to keep the noise down. Jeb was driving he hadn't said much he was getting ready to get into character.

"Hey, you remember that day we went to the beach?" Grossie asked.

"How could I forget!? You guys baked in the sun and looked like lobsters!" Ponch said laughing.

Grossie made a face, "That wasn't what I was getting at. I was saying it was a lot of fun. This is going to be better."

"Even better than the time Jeb gave me a piggy back down the stairs," Ponch said with a laugh.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Bear sounded and looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"It wasn't that bad. We had just moved in, I had injured my foot because Jeb so rudely dropped a heavy box on it…"

"Hey, it was slipping!" Jeb said in defense.

"Anyway, I had him carry me down the stairs then cuz I needed to get my laundry done," Ponch replied.

"Interesting…" Bear said. "Is that why we heard all that random laughing?"

"Yeah, probably," Ponch said. "We fell on the last step, it was pretty terrific," he added.

"What?" Bear was getting more upset with this story by the moment.

"Well you're the one that said it would be just like carrying a back pack. I don't carry back packs that weigh as much as you very often, Ponch…" Jeb said.

"So you dropped me?" Ponch asked.

Jeb shrugged. "I guess you can look at it that way. For real what happened was I tripped over my foot."

Ponch laughed. "Anyway, it was a pretty fun experience."

"that will never happen again. Not in my house," Bear said.

Ponch looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ponch I don't need a buncha injured people laying around the house. So there has to be rules set up somewhere."

"I see…" Ponch turned and looked at Grossie. "Who's the mom now," he commented referring back to the little nickname they gave Ponch.

Grossie laughed and shook his head. "I guess Bear…maybe we should drop that nickname we all have a little mom and dad in us thanks to our parents," Grossie said.

"Oh thank God!" Ponch said happy to have the nickname dropped.

Grossie never said anything to Ponch but in his mind he knew that just because he said that the nickname could be dropped didn't mean that it would be.

Jeb pulled into the parking lot at the mall and smiled. "Well we're here," he said.

"Everyone ready to get into character. Extra points go to those in character," Grossie said.

"And what do we do with all these points?" Bear asked.

"Who ever has the most wins a huge shopping spree at the mall. Think about all the stuff we can get for our ladies," Ponch said with a smile.

Bear rolled his eyes. "Well alright, time to get into character. He got out of the car then came around to the other side and let Ponch out and grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Ponch asked looking down.

"I'm in character," Bear said. "I have to keep an eye on you and you were getting out too slow. Now stick beside me and don't socialize with other people unless I say so."

Ponch frowned.

Grossie walked by smiling he was eating a few crackers. "I don't exactly know what else to do besides eat and act like everything is delicious right now," Grossie admitted.

Ponch laughed.

Jeb had a foam sword that he just placed in his belt. He wasn't saying much at the time he was waiting for the right moment, getting his act together. Maybe he was wrong maybe Ponch wasn't the crazy one, maybe it was him? They entered the building and found a crowd of people as soon as they entered they saw the door close and lock. "We must've been the last ones in," Ponch suggested.

"No, they know how famous you are and want to protect you," Bear said.

Ponch bit his lip trying to hid a smile or a laugh. He thought Bear's comment was funny. He wasn't famous at all.

"Are you ready for the scavenger hunt?" asked a mall work.

"Argh you bet we are, we are looking for me treasure," Jeb said. He fixed the eye patch over his eye. The mall worker laughed. It was funny to see all these adults dressed up and coming to a scavenger hunt.

"Well alright, we'll get started as soon as possible and maybe you will find your treasure…Mr. Pirate,"

"It's Cap'n Jeb Turner to you, lass," Jeb said.

Ponch was fighting off the urge to laugh.

The mall worker smiled slightly at Jeb again then she went over to a microphone and began to talk. "Welcome everyone to the First Annual Mall Scavenger Hunt Costume Party! I hope you all enjoy yourselves during this time, and I also hope that some of you brought phones or cameras," she said.

Most of the people began nodding and pulling out camera's and phones.

"I will be handing out a list to each one of your teams. You have to find the items listed on that list and take a picture with that item. At least one member of your team has to be in that picture. The last picture taken you will have your whole team in it. There are also bonus items if you can solve the riddles. The person with the most points wins a shopping spree. You will also be judged on your costumes and if you are in character. We will be going around watching you if we see you go out of character you lose points," the lady said.

"This sounds almost as exciting as my chicken enchilada recipe," Grossie said with a smile.

Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I will pass out the lists and after everyone has their list you may begin," the lady said. She set the mic down and began passing out lists.

Ponch was getting anxious to get started and almost a little jumpy. Bear held him still. "Keep calm, act natural. You look great, and you're going to be in some of those pictures. You better not disappoint me, you got that?" Bear said in a low voice to Ponch.

"Yes, Mr. Baricza," Ponch said.

"Good," Bear said with a grin. He couldn't wait for this to be over with. But at the same time he could have fun with it…

 _A/N: AnErrorHasOccurredLoadingLife, happy two year fan fiction. net anniversary! I hope you are having a great day. So sorry this has taken a while to update. I will update as soon as I can, and as you know more special days are coming so I'll keep this going because hey what the heck why not? Love you, my dear friend have a great day!_


	3. Chapter 3

The scavenger hunt had only been going on for five minutes and already Bear wanted it to end. "Oh please let us find things fast so we can be done," he prayed quietly.

"What was that?" Ponch asked.

Bear shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you," he replied.

Ponch sighed. "You never tell me anything," he playfully complained.

Grossie was silent not saying a word about this. Jeb was waiting for the right moment to cut into any conversation.

Meanwhile not too far from them was another group of people. A group of ladies, all dressed as doctors. The lady doctors had plans of stealing a few pieces of jewelry from the jewelry store when they got to it. As they were walking they kept looking to make sure no one was watching them.

"Well after we take this the closest exit is through the toy store. And it's a glass door we'll just break it," one of the women said. The others nodded.

Jeb and the others were in the toy store as one of the things they were supposed to take a picture with was a foam sword in aisle seven.

"I'm not taking a picture with a stupid foam sword," Ponch said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you are, take the sword and pose. You look great today, Poncherello," Bear said.

Ponch frowned again.

"Jeb will pose with you," Bear said motioning towards Jeb and then the foam sword.

Jeb nodded and pulled his out. Then Ponch grabbed the one that he had and they posed as if having a sword fight. The two swords touching and the two of them facing each other.

"Beautiful," Bear said.

Ponch shook his head. "I look ridiculous."

Before Bear could respond he heard alarm bells going off.

"Someone's robbing the jewelry store," Bear said.

"Aye, and they be headin' this way, matey," Jeb said, seeing the girls running through the toy store.

Ponch took off after one of them forgetting his role as a model and going straight into cop mode. Grossie did the same.

"Be careful, Ponch don't hurt yourself!" Bear called then he too ran after one of the women.

Jeb tripped one of the ladies then she grabbed a foam sword.

Jeb laughed slightly to himself about this. He held his firmly in his hand. She swung at him and he dodged then swung back. Eventually the two of them had a constant smacking of the two foam swords against each other in a sword fight and they kept moving around going all over the store.

Ponch tackled one of the women and held her down, Grossie and Bear did the same. "You are under arrest," Bear said.

"How did we get so lucky to have cops here, Linda?" one of the women grumbled.

They brought the women to their feet and called the police and waited. Then they watched as the sword fight continued between Jeb and the other lady.

"You might as well give up, no one has been able to beat the mighty cap'n Jeb Turner," Jeb said with a smile and a pirate accent though knowing what he said wasn't pirate like enough.

The others just shook their heads and laughed. Some mall employees had gathered around watching and enjoying the seen and finally Jeb smacked the lady in the gut. After he did that he just dropped the sword and grabbed her. "I'm sorry, ma'am but as the others would say, you're under arrest," he said.

The mall employees clapped as police came in to take the women away.

"Thank you!" one of them said.

"It was nothing," Grossie replied.

"Well, because of what you have done, and you managed to still stay in character somewhat while doing it we have decided you are the winners. The contest is over."

Jeb laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe this," he muttered.

"We're amazing," Bear said winking at the others.

 _A/N: this series is now over for now. Until October first. Another important day happens in October so I'll start posting stories again for it. Again hope you enjoyed it, and this is all for you AnErrorHasOccurredLoadingLife._


End file.
